Cancerigenically it extinguishes fires
by Tragedy of nightmares
Summary: Solo necesita amor, los dos lo saben, él le dobla la edad, ella se consume, pero hasta que se de su último despertar, ella le verá a escondidas, a aquel bombero al que ama, y él, a la chica de alma semblante a su primer amor,2 almas rotas,buscando el amor
1. Prefacio

**Cancerigenically it extinguishes fires**

_**w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = O k r 0 D 4 U – 8 s k **_

_**Aprenderás a odiarme, pero todavía me llamarás cariño, oh, solo llámame por mi nombre..;sin mí lo tienes todo.**_

_**¡ Prefacio !**_

_**Esta historia pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, la hice escuchando la voz de aquel a quién Kristen eligió como su ''compañero'' de trabajo y al que bendigo, ¡Robert Pattinson!**_

**Sipnopsis**

_Solo necesita amor, ella lo sabe, él lo sabe, él le dobla la edad, ella morirá algún día, pero hasta que se de su último despertar, ella le verá a escondidas, a aquel bombero al que ama, y él, a la chica de alma semblante a su primer amor, la chica que se consume, dos almas rotas, buscando amor._

Un hombre de cuyo nombre no interfiere en estas páginas demasiado, habla a otro sobre la infidelidad, este, recuerda vagamente un lugar dónde contratar a mujeres de compañía, al recordarlo, llama a su amigo de empresa para ir aquella misma noche, este, dice que sí encantado, a sabiendas de que su mujer le espera en casa, pregunta a su amigo si puede invitar a sus compañeros de empresa y en cuanto el otro afirma, este comienza a invitar a toda su plantilla, incluyendo aquel hombre de cual nombre debemos acordarnos, Charlie Swan, este, jamás había puesto los cuernos a su mujer, la amaba de todo corazón, Renné Dwyer era lo mejor que tenía en el mundo, pero aquella noche, fue a aquel lugar.

De la forma más peculiar posible, Renné se entero de tal infidelidad, echó de casa a Charlie Swan y esta, vivió en depresión durante mucho tiempo, es más, aún sus lágrimas colman sus mejillas y su hija, Isabella Swan, no puede hacer nada para impedirlo.

Charlie Swan, se despertó en la casa de uno de sus amigos, se lavó los dientes y se encendió un cigarro, su amigo, el cual había intentado dejar de fumar hacía unos meses, cogió su cigarro, cegado por aquel vicio ya perdido y lo puso entre sus labios y así volvió su adicción.

Este prometió a uno de sus amigos dejar de fumar y cuando le desveló que su vicio había emergido, este volvió a fumar también, lo que incrementó en sus amigos ex-fumadores en volver a fumar, uno de ellos, fumó mientras preparaba la comida, de alguna forma u otra, la casa acabó en llamas, uno de los vecinos, llamó a los bomberos con urgencia, aquel día, Edward Cullen y su esposa, acudieron en ayuda, pero la casa ya estaba muy degradada, Edward pudo rescatar al hombre que fumaba mientras cocinaba, pero su esposa, buscando a la esposa de aquel hombre, murió , consumida por el fuego, aquel día, murieron dos esposas, dos amores.

Era como si el destino, les hubiese dado la espalda a las dos familias, fue una cadena de coincidencias, que habían degradado dos vidas, una tarde, Isabella Swan salió de casa, la noche ya había caído, pero tampoco importaba, Renné si quiera se percataba de su presencia, vivían de la paga por depresión, lo peor de todo, es que Isabella había perdido a una madre y si quiera podía buscar a su padre, cegada por el odio y el rencor.

Aquella misma noche, llegó a la playa, impulsada por la brisa del mar y el simple recuerdo de algo en su vida, un recuerdo que había quedado en el olvido y al cual no daremos demasiada importancia, miró a las parejas que estaban en la playa y se preguntó, cuantas de ellas eran infieles, las contó, eran demasiadas, sabía cuantas eran infieles por la pasión que desenfrenaban los besos y por el recelo de algunos principiantes-- de infidelidad-- en darlos.

Pero había un chico, aglapagado en un rincón, solo, en la arena, mirando al mar, recordando algo, tal vez, que el agua era lo que necesitaba en aquel instante su mujer, tal vez, era el oxígeno, ya si quiera lo recordaba, ya si quiera tenía sentido común.

La chica con falta de amor se acerca al bombero con el corazón muerto y sus miradas se cruzan un instante, es tan solo uno, pero parece que repercute en todo el mundo y desde entonces, aquello repercutirá en muchas personas, aquello hará feliz algunas, será la desdicha de otras, pero, al fin y al cabo, es una cadena, es el destino.

Así fue como Isabella conoció a Edward Cullen, no es que esto sea una historia convencional,no es que dure demasiado tiempo, es simplemente, un recuerdo que perdura en sus memorias, algo grabado y aquello, en aquel instante, el recuerdo comenzó.

Fue algo parecido a la intensidad de los ojos de Edward, en la débil sonrisa de Isabella, algo que les acercó, algo que hizo que acabaran en _starbucks_, riendo sobre nada en particular, él miró los ojos de Isabella de una mirada especial.

''¿Qué estás mirando?'' Pregunta Isabella, divertida.

''Tienes, algo en los ojos, un toque infantil ... '' Susurra , mientras acomoda su cabello entre sus manos.

Isabella se encoge de hombros '' Soy infantil y egoísta, y caprichosa y maleducada y .. también cleptómana, medianamente y futura fotógrafa, ah, y diabética . '' Sonríe débilmente. ''De nivel uno ''

''¿Te defines en palabras?'' Se ríe Edward.

''Pruébalo chico ojiverde'' Sisea Isabella.

''Ump ''Se queda pensativo. '' Soy desordenado y adicto al café, y pateticamente romántico.. '' Isabella se ríe suavemente '' Y, bombero'' Isabella sonríe ''Umm..'' Susurra la castaña con mirada pícara ''Y, débil, y vergonzoso, y .. ''

''¿Y?'' Pregunta enarcando una ceja, la castaña.

Edward baja la mirada, posándola en sus manos, suspira débilmente y sacude la cabeza. '' Eres una desconocida.'' Afirma ''Si quiera sé tu nombre.''

''¡ Eso es lo mejor de todo !'' Se ríe Isabella. '' No sabes mi nombre, nada sobre mí, no nos conocemos a nadie, no conozco a tu familia, ni a tus amigos, ni a tus ex-amigos de la universidad, ni del instituto, ni del colegio''—Se ríe—''¡No se nada de ti! ¿A caso no es fantástico? ''

Edward observa a la adolescente, extrañado. ''¿Disculpa?''

'' No nos conocemos'' Dice simplemente. ''No puedo juzgarte, eres un desconocido, no sé ni como llamarte ... ''

''Es .. ''

'' ¡No ! ¡No me lo digas!'' Se carcajea ''Pierde todo el encanto.''

'' Pero, no entiendo''Edward ladea la cabeza, pensativo ''Sabes cosas de mí, te las acabo de decir.''

'' No influiré demasiado en tu vida, bombero, puede que si quiera nos volvamos a ver después de esta noche.'' Sonríe. ''Aunque espero que sea lo contrario.'' Se ríe inocentemente.

'' No lo comprendo.''Baja la mirada. ''¿Por qué nos vamos a separar?''

'' Si tú hablas yo hablo'' Dice Isabella, simplemente, con una sonrisa.

Edward baja la mirada, sin comprender la mirada ''Soy viudo''

'' Yo tengo cáncer '' Sonríe. ''Moriré.''

Las pupilas de Edward se dilatan levemente, aquella chica, parecía demasiado joven para tener cáncer—Ahora que la miraba con detenimiento, si quiera parecía llegar a los dieciséis años—Se humedece los labios.

'' Tranquilo, viviré con una sonrisa en el rostro, no seré como mi madre, que desde que mi padre le puso los cuernos no ha dejado de llorar en su cama, ella si quiera sabe lo de mi cáncer'' Sonríe. ''¡Ey! ¡Me estás sacando información de una manera atroz!''

''Yo no hago—''

'' Oh, no, no es nada justo.'' Levanta la mano, haciendo que el camarero la atendiera ''Dos martinis, el mío con vodka, muy cargado, por favor.'' Sonríe a Edward. ''¿Lo pagas tú, no? Yo no llevo dinero''

'' ¿Puedes beber?'' Pregunta Edward extrañado. ''¿Cuanta edad tienes?''

'' Quince'' Dice de forma rápida, casi inaudible.

''¿Disculpa?''

''Quince'' Sonríe. ''Recién cumplidos, sí, lo sé, aparento más'' Se carcajea.

''Catorce, entonces.''

''Quince, ya los cumplí''

''¿Cuando?''

''Hace una semana''

'' Entonces es como si aún tuvieras catorce''

'' Te equivocas, ya los cumplí, tengo quince años.''

'' La mitad que yo, entonces.''

'' Tranquilo.'' Susurra, mirándole fijamente, mientras atrapa la mano de Edward entre sus manos. ''A mi no me pareces viejo—''

'' Yo no he dicho— ''

''Shh'' Le acalla, posando uno de sus dedos en los labios carnosos de Edward ''Me pareces muy atractivo, a pesar de la edad que tengas.''

Edward enarca una ceja. ''¿De veras tienes quince años?'' Isabella asiente, mirando distraida al camarero, quién no le hace demasiado caso ''Camarero'' Canturrea, ''Camarero'' Mira a Edward un instante ''Claro que tengo quince años''

'' Eres infantil, pero demasiado madura.'' Sonríe. '' Solo una persona madura puede hablar de su muerte tan libremente, pero solo alguien infantil intenta ligar con alguien que le dobla la edad''

'' ¿Funciona?''Dice de repente Isabella, mirando a Edward, este se sobresalta. ''Camarero, camarero''Vuelve a canturrear.

'' ¿Eh? '' Pregunta Edward, distraidamente.

''Has dicho que solo alguien tan infantil como yo intentaría ligar con alguien que le dobla la edad'' Sonríe, ''Y yo te pregunto si funciona.''

''Si quiera sé tu nombre'' Se excusa, Edward.

'' ¿¡Y qué importa mi nombre!? ¿¡Qué importa el tuyo!? ¿Cambiaría mi ser el llamarme Carolina, o Esther? ¿Nikki o Paula? ¿Susan o Abby? ¡No cambia nada!'' Grita. ''¿Te gusto?''

'' Te acabo de conocer'' Se excusa.

''No hace falta mucho tiempo para que te guste una persona, a mí me gustas, me gustan tus ojos, tu sonrisa, cuando te ruborizas, tu forma de dar excusas, tus labios, me encanta el color, la forma, me gustas y no me ha hecho mucho tiempo para saberlo''

'' Tú..'' Sisea. ''¡ Si quiera sé como llamarte!''

'' Quinceañera, llámame quinceañera''Edward bufa.'' Camarero, camarero''

'' No tiene sentido, nada de esto lo tiene, no sé nada de ti, tan solo palabras, si quiera me dices tu nombre y me estás diciendo que te gusto y hace media hora que nos conocemos, me estás preguntando si te quiero y nada tiene sentido.''

'' No te he preguntado si me quieres, si no si te gusto, si te gusta algo de mí, si algo de mi ser hace que tengas ganas de volverme a ver .. '' Sonríe.'' Camarero, camarero'' Vuelve a canturrear.

'' No creo que sea lo mismo.'' Isabella, bufa, cansada.

Se levanta de su asientoÇ, Edward la mira, asustado, no puede irse, no ahora, pero esta, en ve de irse hacia el camino contrario de Edward, se sube en la silla y proseguidamente en la mesa, da un par de vueltas sobre sus pies, mientras todos los clientes y el mismo Edwared, se quedan mirando hipnotizados.

''¿Te gusto o no?'' Sonríe. ''Mírame, algo de mí te debe gustar, sea físico o sobre mi carácter, sobre mí, algo.. ¿verdad?''

'' Señorita, baje de ahí'' Susurra uno de los camareros ''¡Por fin!'' Grita Isabella, sin bajarse de la mesa. ''¡Hemos pedido dos martinis hace mucho rato y no nos lo han traído aún!''

'' Señorita, ¿puede bajar de la mesa?''

''¿ Acaso no me ha escuchado?'' Arruga el ceño, Isabella. '' Le pedí un martini''

'' Bájese señorita.'' Sisea el camarero. '' No me haga tener que llevarla acuestas.''

''¡ Atrévase!''

Antes de que las manos del camarero cogieran el cuerpo de Isabella, Edward se adelantó y cogió a Isabella, apretándola en su pecho y haciendo que bajara sus pies al suelo, con delicadeza, Isabella le miró por un instante.

Los ojos de Edward resplandecían de una forma especial, casi sobreprotectora, acarició el rostro de Isabella suavemente, apartando un rebelde cabello que decidió colocarse en su rostro, sonrió tristemente, aquella mujer, con su comportamiento tan alocado, con aquella sonrisa tan poco convencional le recordaba a.. a.. si quiera deseaba recordar su nombre, a ella.

'' Vamos a casa.'' Susurra Edward.

''Vamos a casa'' Repite Isabella, con voz apagada, aquel hombre, con mirada autista, parecía muy viejo en aquel momento, parecía, como si los años se hubiesen aplicado a aquel rostro juvenil, pero, a pesar de todo, a pesar de aquel inconfundible deje de tristeza en sus ojos y de aquella mirada autista, a pesar de que la mano de él resultaba fría entorno a la suya y que no le conocía de nada, a pesar de que podría ser la mayor equivocación de su vida.

La casa de aquel chico, resultó reconfortable y sus sábanas, de buena mañana, mejor medicina para alguien a quién no volvería a ver nunca, a la mañana siguiente, observó la mancha de sangre en las sábanas, pero no se atrevió si quiera a esconderla, todo era demasiado obvio, el destino había jugado cartas que ella no comprendía.

La historia comenzó aquel instante, un día de invierno en el que el mundo, les juntó, a una quinceañera con cáncer, de padre infiel a su madre y a un viudo que le doblaba la edad, con el corazón roto.

_**Sé que es estúpido comenzar otra historia, pero es que no me va el usuario en el que tenía las continuaciones de todas y mientras busco una forma de recuperar los archivos, tenemos esta historia, no sé si seré capaz de hacerla, es un tema muy profundo, no creo que pueda hacerlo, pero lo intentaré, será corta la historia, pero de largos capítulos.**_

-Escuché Never Think de Robert Pattinson, mientras escribía , espero que os haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo de todo, muchos piden una continuación de '_hombre perfecto_' lo intentaré, de verdad.

Un beso. **Tragedy of mighnight.**


	2. NUEVO FANFICTION

Hola!Anteriormente había escrito una nota pidiendo disculpas por no volver a escribir en este fanfiction, sigo pidiéndolas, disculpas, he borrado la nota para decidos que voy a poner mi nombre y mi nueva historia aquí, pero no seguiré con nada de lo que se ha hecho anteriormente, bien. ¿La razón?

Una lectora () me pidió mi nuevo link hace una media hora o más, acabo de leer el PM y debo informarte que tu cuenta no deja enviar PM's, he mirado tu perfil y me ha sorprendido que te agradaran tantas historias mías, así que, tú me has hecho abrir los ojos, no voy a esconder todo lo que hago, solo diciéndolo a escondidas a ciertas personas, no, no debo hacerlo.

Ya que, todos y cada uno de mis lectores habéis sido únicos, me habéis ayudado y gracias a todo vuestro apoyo me he inspirado más y más en escribir, sois un apoyo único, de verdad, todos y cada uno de vosotros, os adoro a todos. Voy a poner mi nueva historia aquí, dando el link.

Así qué, si os gustaron mis historias, aquí está el nuevo link, voy a ir más despacio, me voy a tomar más mi tiempo para las cosas, intentaré no dejarla plantada como he hecho con tantas historias, realmente, LO SIENTO, soy una escritora penosa en ese ámbito de dejaros a TODOS plantados, lo siento muchísimo.

Ahora soy h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / ~ s o l e i l x x x (sin espacios)

Y mi nueva y única historia de momento es h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 8 1 4 5 9 8 / 1 / W h e r e v e r _ I _ g o (sin espacios)

Gracias por leer, os adoro.


End file.
